


完了，糊了

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·Summary：一个傻屌哨向·别学某新星总监，真的·请牢记暹罗猫挖煤工属性: )





	完了，糊了

01.

Richard第一次见到那只猫的时候他正在上课。理论课老师在讲台前滔滔不绝地讲着新星军团的历史，他在下面百无聊赖地摸着自家狗子，穿着新星制服——哦，那身骚粉，Richard为自己庆幸了许久——的德牧犬好脾气地让他靠着，或者说靠着他，无所谓，间歇性地在Richard快要睡着的时候顶他一下。

感谢新星军院的特殊待遇，精神动物们有实体的感觉真好，Richard在再一次被顶醒的时候想。他揉了揉眼睛，转头看表时注意到了什么。

它就是那个时候进来的。

一只猫溜了进来，没穿新星制服的那种。Richard惊异地看着它，当然也有几只精神动物注意到了它，顶着红色莫西干头的、像是鹰的蓝鸟望向这只不速之客，表情在飞过去与不飞之间纠结——训练有素的苦果，它最终还是眼巴巴地站在自己主人肩上。

那只猫很明显也注意到了Richard，他们大眼对小眼地对视，猫尾巴不经意地摆了摆。

Richard突然不困了。

对视了好几秒后那只猫终于决定走向Richard，看清长相后Richard更惊异了，他一开始没看错，这只猫确实是地球品种，纯色的蓝眼睛在黑糊糊的猫脸上显得格外明亮。

“你的主人是地球人？”Richard小声用气音问，他的德牧也一脸好奇地看过来。

暹罗猫没说话，这是废话，精神动物也不能犯规到说话，当然个别外星物种除外。它抬头看了一会儿Richard，然后卧到了他的平板前面。

Richard挑了挑眉。

这只明显体型大了正常同胞几圈的陌生来客就这么躺在了那里，背对着Richard面向他的平板，用它的爪子在平板上偶尔划一划，Richard开始怀疑它在看自己的课本。

“Richard Rider！”

Richard噌地站了起来，来自克里的老师正面无表情地望向他，电子屏上显示着不知什么时候的历史，“把我刚刚讲的重复一遍。”

Richard的大脑飞速运转，低头假装看平板拖延时间时注意到一只毛茸茸的爪子正拍在某段文字下方，歪歪扭扭的红线把它们框了起来。

他干巴巴地照着读了出来。

 

Richard镇静地坐了下来，然后不为人知地快速撸了一把猫。

 

下课时那只猫不见了，Richard找了一圈只能遗憾地接受对方离开了这个事实。带着自家德牧去食堂的路上他终于问出了困惑他一节课的问题。

“你说它是精神动物还是真的猫？”

恢复灵体状态的狗子在他的脑子里汪了一声。

 

02.

第二次见到那只猫时Richard在室外训练。

“你好啊，伙计。我没想到这么快又能见到你。”Richard惊讶地低头对不知何时出现的暹罗猫说。

对方冲他喵了一嗓子，摆了摆尾巴看起来心情颇佳的样子。

“到你了Rider。”前面的同期生拍了下Richard，他回过神，戴上头盔加入训练。

 

等他训练完时，台下早就失去了那只猫的踪影。Richard摘下头盔挠挠头，心里莫名出现他们还能见面的预感。

 

03.

事实证明Richard的预感是正确的。

那只暹罗猫又来找了他好几次，同样都是在上课时间，这让他开始怀疑是否是因为只有这会儿对方的主人才懒得管它，又或者是因为新星学院特殊的实体化诱惑，他的确知道不少精神动物艳羡着这里的同胞。

对，他敢确定这只猫是精神动物了，毕竟没几只普通地球猫能一本正经地听课和有胆去扑别的星球稀奇古怪还会喷水的精神动物的对吧？最重要的是有一次——唯一一次——他终于来得及见到对方离开的身影，然后他清楚无比地看到它灵体化了。

瞧。

Richard觉得自己逐渐和这只猫达成了奇妙的友谊，虽然实际上他们相处的事件加一块还不到一天。

“那个小家伙又来找你了？”Wendell探头过来，嘴里嚼着巧克力。伟大的类星体，Richard的好哥们，能量系的学生总有这样那样的理由凑在一起。

“字面意思上来讲，它不小。”Richard尝试拎起对方以丈量长度，但被无情地跑开了。

“喔，它是公的！”Wendell眼尖地指出重点。

Seriously？

类星体收获了三双白眼——包括他自己的精神动物。只有当事猫一脸无所谓的样子，尾巴甩起来遮住了蛋蛋，然后打了个哈欠。

 

04.

“所以你叫Peter？”

Richard立起课本把自己和猫猫挡在后面——别胡说，他当然也爱自己的精神动物，德牧的脑袋也被他尽可能地挡在了里面，俨然一个小型会议现场。

暹罗猫似乎对自己踩出来的名字十分满意，它伸出爪子拍了拍Richard的脸，然后窜进了他放在一边的头盔里。

Richard就当自己猜对了。

 

而且他十分确定对面的主人是个地球人了。

 

05.

“伙计，罩着点Pete！”*

Richard一边飞在天上躲避Wendell的射线一边冲自己在地上的精神伙伴喊。德牧叼着暹罗猫把它甩到一边然后吼了一嗓子回应主人。

然而被扔出去的猫咪明显十分不满这样的安排，它弓起背低声呼噜起来，发出有些凶狠的低吼。

“刚刚是我的狮子在叫还是你那只猫？”Wendell的动作停滞了一下，充满困惑地问Richard。

Richard不知道，他只知道自己家的德牧在练习之后有点委屈地冲自己呜呜来着。

 

06.

Richard发誓自己只是一时心血来潮。

你瞧，一只猫，毫无防备地睡死在你面前，它身上有点长度的绒毛在冷风吹拂下在你眼前飘啊飘，而你手头正好有为了实战目的给自家“宠物”修理仪表用的小剪刀。

是个人都会有想法对吧。

长时间以来的纵容让Richard失去了自己并非对方主人的警惕心，他悄摸地靠近Peter，手里的剪刀在室外光线下折射出冰冷的反光。

就是个小小的玩笑，Pete不会怪我的。Richard问心无愧地想，手起刀落，一时间细小的白色绒毛随风逝去，而他的德牧在劝阻无果后蹲在一边用不赞同的目光谴责自己的主人。

完美，Richard满意地看着自己在暹罗猫侧面肚子上剃出来的爱心，反正毛还能长出来不是？

对这个残忍世界毫不知情的Pete还沉浸在自己的梦乡中，Richard起身带着自家狗子去训练，那边的百夫长已经盯了他有一会儿了。

近一个小时后室外训练课才结束，Richard呼了口气走回来收拾东西，然后惊喜地发现这回Pete居然留到了下课。

这是信任，他自豪地想。

然而闭着眼睛明显快醒了在伸懒腰的猫又似乎哪里不一样了，Richard瞥了一眼，被他剃秃了毛的位置莫名有些显眼。

原本秃之前是白毛的位置有点发黑，好奇心促使着他凑近看去，那块皮肤和短短的绒毛并非他眼花，而是确实变成了黑色。

电光火石之间他想起了在地球时听说过的关于这个品种的猫的传说。

完了，糊了。

 

07.

Richard沉默地放任暹罗猫睡醒后离去，内心默默祈祷对方不要照镜子。

你还记得Peter有自己的主人对吧？

Richard不得不忍受着自己的良心和狗子的双重谴责。

 

意料之中的，糊了个爱心的猫第二天并没有出现。

第三天也没有。

第四天也没有。

这一周都没有。

Richard决定承担起负责任的好形象，他决定去找那个从未谋面的主人。

 

08.

Richard去找了Cosmo，因为他知道Cosmo是条好狗——字面意义上的，而且是条地球狗，一条会读心的地球狗，一条会读心还负责学院安保的地球狗，一条虽然是苏联国籍但从未因此和自己这个美国地球人对立的好狗狗。

好狗狗Cosmo听完Richard的故事后不客气地笑了出来。

“我知道是我错了，Cosmo，所以拜托了，帮个忙。”Richard恳求，他知道Cosmo不会拒绝自己的，他们可是老乡！更何况他的精神动物也是条地球狗狗。

【Cosmo会帮你的，Richard同志，不用担心。】Cosmo歪着头看他，眼睛亮亮的，【Cosmo只是有些惊讶你们还不认识。】

“学院太大了可不能怪我。”Richard有点不好意思。

【是的，但Cosmo相信你们绝对合得来，】Cosmo带着他们——Richard和他的狗——走向自己的办公室，【正好今晚Cosmo要和他碰面，要一起来吗，Da？】

“我可不敢确定，毕竟我把他的猫剃成那样了……”Richard叹了口气，“不过好的，我是得当面道个歉。”

【放心，Quill没有那么小气，Da。】

 

09.

“所以，你们经常一起酒吧之夜？”

Richard坐在吧台旁边端着杯啤酒，目光从不远处的唱台和舞池上收回来，不可思议地看着蹲在旁边椅子上的拉布拉多犬，“而你居然从来都不叫我？”

【Cosmo喜欢Quill和Guardians，Quill和Guardians也喜欢Cosmo，所以我们在一起很愉快。】好狗狗舔了口为它特制的酒，【不过Cosmo为没邀请Richard道歉，也许今晚之后你可以加入我们？】

“也许吧，如果对方能先原谅我的话……”Richard开始在大脑里想象Quill的样子，Cosmo用的是“他”所以是个男的？还是地球人？黑人？还是像Wendell一样——

手肘处传来奇怪的感觉，Richard慢慢低头，昏暗灯光下放大了瞳孔的暹罗猫是那么熟悉。

“Pete？！”

咳嗽声把Richard的注意力从猫上拽向了别处，他扭头看去，一个金发的男人正看着自己，眼睛在忽暗忽明的酒吧灯光下是和暹罗猫一样的纯蓝色。

“所以，就是你把我的猫剃糊了的？”

同为人类的男人眼角带着笑意，嘴角扬起好看的弧度。

“我叫Peter，Peter Quill。”

“呃，我叫——”

“Richard Rider。Cosmo告诉我了。”男人向他走过来，暹罗猫跳上对方的肩膀把屁股对着Richard，好吧，它有资格生气。

“我能叫你Richie吗，看在你一直在叫我Pete还叫错了对象的份上。”Quill故意停顿了一下，然后眼底的笑意加深，这让Richard有点发愣。

脚背被什么不轻不重地踩了一下，他低头，自家德牧恨铁不成钢地看着他。

 “当然，我是说——”Richard咳了咳，把自己的思绪拉了回来。然后他伸出手，眼睛坚定地照出对面人的映像，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

 

10.

    Richard被自己的机智感动了。


End file.
